


Hotel California Part 10: A River in Egypt

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Hotel California [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: Blair learns a lesson about denial, grieves for a friend, and discovers a new desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise! There are new parts to this long-time WIP. If you haven't read any of the previous parts of this series, you will probably be totally lost, but here's a quick summary. After the events of TSbyBS, Blair leaves Cascade to deal with the consequences of his relationship with Jim. He retreats to the Hotel California and the life and Mistress he left behind five years ago.
> 
> This story contains scenes of safe, sane and consensual B/D and S/M. It also has pairings of Blair/F, Blair/M and Blair/F/M. Enemas and women topping men are also found within. If these are not your things, click the back button now.

Julia comes to find me mid-afternoon as I'm working outside, raking leaves and last year's dead plants out of the vegetable garden in preparation for planting. "You at a place you can stop, pet? I've got a couple hours free and would like to try out the electro toys." 

"Give me a few minutes to clean up and I'll be there, Mistress," I answer, heading to the garden shed to put away my rake. 

When I join her in the playroom, now suitably naked, I find her busy setting out various wires, straps and plugs on her rolling table. Giving me a smile, she says, "Take a seat. Today's lesson is denial." She laughs lightly at the face I make. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. You denied your true self for far too long. Your punishment is to feel the pain of denial." 

A flutter of anxiety knotting my stomach, I approach the auto-erotic chair. It's difficult to describe, but it's made of tubular steel covered in foam padding. In place of a seat, two tubes extend from the back in a V-shape, leaving the center open for unhindered access to genitals and ass. One straddles the V, and leans against the ladder back of the chair. Extending from the top of the back, about shoulder height, a half circle of tubing curves forward and leather cuffs dangle from either end. The tubes forming the V seat extend forward about 18 inches, then curl to the side, perfect for thighs to be locked under and immobilized. Ankle cuffs are attached to the end of those tubes. What chills and excites me is a post fastened onto the base between the angle of the V. It has a mount on the top to which something can be attached, and I can see it can be raised and lowered. My ass clenches in anticipation. 

Shivering, I take a seat, finding my weight is supported on my thighs rather than my buttocks. Julia moves in and fastens the wrist and ankle cuffs on me. Bending down, she kisses me gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of, precious. The electricity itself will not hurt you. What I'm going to do with it will be to stimulate you without physically touching you." 

She rolls over her doctor's stool from her medical set, and sits down between my spread legs. Slipping on a latex glove, she lubes her fingers, then reaches down and penetrates me. I give a little gasp, still tender from last night's very thorough fucking. "Easy, pet. The plug I'm using isn't very big, so it shouldn't hurt." She picks up a plain black plug from her table, attaching two wires to contacts in the base of it. A tremor runs through me as she mounts it on the post, lubes it, then slowly raises the post, guiding the plug into me then locking it in place. 

"How's that feel, too much pressure, too loose?" Julia asks.

"It's—it's okay, I think, Mistress. It doesn't hurt, just a kind of unyielding pressure." 

"All right. Since this is something new, I want you to tell me if anything hurts or if it feels too strange and you want to stop." She gives me a serious look, and I nod, though I'm determined to see my punishment through. Attaching the wires coming from the plug to a small control box, she turns it on. 

At first I don't notice anything, then she adjusts a dial on the box, and I feel a fluttering vibration inside. She moves a second control and my sphincter contracts and releases. It's a bizarre sensation, like I'm being fucked, but nothing is moving but my own internal muscles. My cock is standing at full erection, always interested whenever my ass is involved, and Julia gives me a smile. "That's what I want to see, a nice eager cock." She plays with the control box, setting up a steady pattern of contractions. 

I try to remain calm, but soon I'm twitching and moaning, my cock heavy and painful, but nowhere near orgasm. "Ah, pet, I don't think I've ever seen you quite like this," Julia says, running a hand over my chest and down my stomach. She rubs my tense thighs, then rolls my balls between her fingers. Groaning between gritted teeth, I lean my head back and close my eyes. I feel her tighten something around the base of my cock and suddenly I can feel the thrumming in my ass echoed in my dick, making it harden even more. "I put a contact strap on your cock and now I'm sending the electrical signal from your ass to your cock and back again. Extra insurance, since I intend to take advantage of this." She grasps my dick and gives it a firm stroke. "You will stay hard until I'm done with you."

Picking up a condom, she covers me with it, then strips off her leather mini-skirt, leaving her clad in only a black bustier. Holding onto the back of the chair, she slowly eases down on me, taking my aching cock deep inside her. "Oh, yes, that feels wonderful, precious. Love having you inside me." She wraps her arms around my neck, and begins to ride me at a leisurely pace. "Love being able to do this, to take my time, to come as many times as I want."

It takes only a few minutes for her to find her release, her muscles tightening, her body shuddering as she comes. She rests for a while against me, leaning her cheek against mine, then kissing the side of my neck as she begins to move again. Julia climaxes a second time, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, lips parted as she moans. My cock and balls are throbbing, but the pattern of current flowing through them keeps me just on the edge of orgasm, even being vigorously ridden can't give me the release I need. 

After the third time, Julia just sits, her heat surrounding me. "You doing okay, pet?" she asks, her fingertips stroking my face.

"Hurts, Mistress. I need to come," I manage between whimpers. 

"I know, precious. That's the point of this. There will be an end to it." She runs her hands down my torso, then stands up. I let out a groan as my cock slips free. She's not done playing with me, though. She disconnects the anal plug from her controller and fastens the leads to a type of harness that fits over the head of my dick. A rubber ring sits below the crown, holding it in place while an insulated wire with three gold focusing pods on it goes over the head. Wired in conjunction with the strap around the base of my erection, the electricity now flows up and down my cock. 

She plays with the intensity, bringing me close to climax then backing off. I'm sweating now, my body trembling, my eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears. My cock is slick with fluid leaking in a steady stream from under the gold pod pressed against my slit, but there's no pleasurable rush of orgasm. My thighs are pushed up under the curled tubing, the muscles painfully tight as my body tries to thrust against the plug in my ass, to create some kind of friction somewhere. "Please, Mistress, please, please, please!" I cry out, but the torture goes on and on, until finally I scream "peanut butter!" and she shuts off the controller. I sink back into the chair, shivering, barely feeling her remove the electrodes, unfasten the cuffs and lower the plug. 

I try to stand, to get out of the evil, evil chair, but my legs won't hold me. Julia catches me before I fall, lowering me to sit on the floor with her. She wraps her arms around me, rocking me, telling me to "Breathe, Blair, breathe." Sobbing, I hide my face in the curve of her neck, my erection a deep purple, rock hard and agonizingly painful. "Shh, shh, just breathe, pet." She holds me for what feels like hours, touching me, stroking me everywhere but my cock. It seems like it takes forever for it to relax and soften, even then the ache remains. 

Finally, when I'm lying limp in her arms, she presses a kiss to my forehead. "Next time I use those toys on you it will be a good experience, I promise. But just like everything here, they can be used for pleasure or punishment. Do you think you can accept that as punishment for denying who you are?"

"Yes," I answer softly. "I don't want to be miserable any more." 

"Good." She kisses me again. "Think you can stand up now?" With my mistress' help, I get to my feet. She leads me out of the playroom and down the hall to her office. Once we're inside, I sit down on the couch while she goes into the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt. 

When Julia returns, we settle into our usual positions on the couch, her at one end, her back against the throw pillows and me leaning back against her chest. Her arms go around my waist as she says, "Today I want to talk about someone whose name you put on your list of things you need to atone for. Janet Myers, can you tell me about her?"

Her name is like a physical blow. I curl in on myself, my heart racing, my breathing ragged, tears burning my eyes. Grief hits me in a wave so strong all I can do is sob, clutching at Julia like a lifeline.

Eighteen months, has it only been eighteen months since she was killed? Since I killed her? Everything was so fucked then. Incacha appearing mortally wounded on the loft's doorstep forced me to shove Janet's death and my part in it down to deal with Jim's pain, to help him get his senses back. When it was all over and Yeager was caught, the Chopec had gone home, and Incacha had been laid to rest, Janet's death stayed where I'd hidden it. I'd never allowed myself to feel the pain of it; I'd denied it like I'd done so many, many things that I had just been punished for. 

But that punishment has left me physically and mentally raw and defenseless, and I can't stop the grief that floods over me; I don't want to stop it. Julia's surprised by my sudden breakdown, but she doesn't question it, she simply holds me, letting me cry until there are no tears left, leaving me an exhausted mess in her arms. 

When my breathing finally returns to normal and my fingers loosen my grip on her, she stretches out her hand for the tissue box on the end table, but keeps her other arm around me, somehow knowing I still need the comfort of her touch. I sit up enough so I can wipe my eyes and blow my nose, then I burrow back into her embrace. "Take all the time you need, Blair. I'm here when you're ready." 

It takes me a long while to organize my thoughts, to find some kind of order to the story I'm about to tell. Finally, I take a deep breath and start. "I met Janet when I was an undergrad at Rainier. We were both part of the campus radical group, fighting to save the world, or so our naive young minds thought. We were going to hug the trees, ban the nukes and save the whales." Sniffling, I blow my nose again.

"That sounds like you," Julia comments with a smile.

"But we eventually grew up. I went off to UW and she stayed at Rainier to get a degree in environmental studies. We didn't meet again until almost two years ago, when I was helping Jim on a case." I pause, wondering how to explain the craziness of the Chopec, sentinels and the mysticism that connects them. I told Julia about sentinels when we first met, but I only briefly spoke about the blue jungle and spirit animals when telling her about Alex.

"I have to kind of backtrack a little here, to explain what happened—to explain why Janet died." At the mention that Janet's dead, Julia gives me a little squeeze, and I hug back letting her know I appreciate the sympathy. "When Jim was in the army, he was stranded in Peru for a year and a half. A tribe of local natives called the Chopec took him in. It was there that his sentinel abilities emerged for the first time since he was a child. There was a shaman in the tribe named Incacha. He was Jim's teacher and spiritual guide, someone Jim really respected." I swallow hard at those words, knowing that Jim never thought I was worthy of that kind of respect. 

Julia must see that thought cross my face. "Blair, the way Jim treated you is a reflection on him, not on you. If he can't see past his own prejudices to what you have to offer, that's his loss." 

Exhaling slowly, I let that negative thought go. "Okay. Anyway, this big oil company based in Cascade was drilling on the Chopec's protected land, polluting the rainforest and killing the natives." A look of horror flashes in Julia's eyes, replaced quickly by anger. "That's what I felt when we found the evidence. The Chopec felt that too; they sent a party of warriors, including Incacha, to Cascade to capture the CEO and take him back to Peru to face justice." I realize this is beginning to sound crazier and crazier. I cut to the important part. "In the course of our investigation, we went to the oil company's headquarters. I met Janet again for the first time in like eight years. She was working for them as vice-president of environmental affairs. She was really proud of the work she was doing."

Pausing, I sit up on the sofa, trying to find the words, the strength to damn myself. Julia moves to sit beside me, her fingers closing around mine as I lean forward, staring at the carpet. "I asked her to look into her company's activities in Peru. She did, and they killed her. **I** killed her." 

"Oh, honey," Julia breathes, pulling me into an embrace. "You know you didn't kill her." 

I thought I had no tears left; I was wrong. Closing my eyes against them, I lean into Julia. "I know, but it feels like I did. She got us the evidence we needed but it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth her life!"

Julia plants little kisses on top of my head. "Would Janet have felt that way?" she asks. "She sounds like she was very dedicated to protecting the environment and the indigenous people. Her company was actively destroying all the work she was doing. Don't you think she would have been angry about that?"

"She was furious. She broke into her boss' computer and printed out the evidence. She called me and I told her I would meet her in the parking garage at her job. I was really worried about her because Incacha had shown up and told Jim that Torin, the guy who's death we were investigating, had shot one of his warriors and Incacha had to kill him. It was just a mess. Jim's senses were gone--"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Julia asks.

"He repressed them. He made a mistake on the job and blamed the senses, so his mind shut them off. It wasn't the only time he did it. He--" This is where it gets into the mystical stuff. "Remember when I told you about Alex, and the vision I had at the fountain?"

She nods, but I can tell I'm not being clear enough. "About the wolf and the jaguar, I remember." 

"The sentinel thing is more than just heightened senses. It's about choice, about accepting those abilities and using them to protect the tribe. Incacha told him he had to choose to be a sentinel, then while I was on the phone with Janet, he disappeared. Jim kept looking for him and I stupidly helped him instead of going to meet Janet on my own. We got there late and I found her lying by her car, dead." I bow my head, digging my fingers into my hair. "I went back to the loft, tried to process, tried to grieve, tried to deal with the guilt. Then Incacha showed up at the loft again, only he was wounded, dying." 

Swiping at the moisture on my cheeks, I plunge on, wanting to get it all out. "I called Jim and he rushed back and Incacha was dying and he put his hand on my arm and told me I was now Jim's shaman and needed to help him get his senses back. Then he died and Jim went nuts. I was terrified already because my actions got Janet killed and now I'm supposed to be a shaman? I just—I couldn't—I just shut it all down, blocked it all out, and got in Jim's face and made him do it. Made him become a sentinel again with some bullshit about going to the place where his animal spirit lives. God!"

Jumping to my feet, I begin to pace the office, anger and guilt and grief needing an outlet other than helpless tears. "But until today, until just now I never grieved. I couldn't. I had to be there for Jim. His friend, his mentor was dead and I had to suck it up and help." 

"But what about after it was all over?" Julia asks. "Wasn't Jim there for you? Couldn't you talk about Janet to him?" 

The rage flowing through me makes me want to punch something. "No. No. Janet to him was just some old girlfriend I was trying to hook up with. Then she was a source. She wasn't ever a person to him. But she was my friend—my friend..." I stand there, vibrating with emotions I can't name, more tears flowing down my face. 

Julia moves to stand in front of me, her hand going to my cheek. "You are not responsible for her death, Blair. She made her own decisions. She made a decision to right the wrong her company was doing. From what you've told me about her, I can't imagine her making a different choice, can you?"

Leaning my head against Julia's hand, I close my eyes. "No, she wouldn't. And she would have been very angry at me if I had known what was going on and didn't tell her."

"So is her death your fault?"

I shake my head. "No. But it still hurts." 

She slides her arms around me and my trembling fades. "Of course it hurts, Blair, she was your friend. It's okay that it hurts. The ache will lessen in time and you'll be able to remember her without so much pain." She kisses my cheek softly. "I think that's enough for today, unless you think you need to be punished."

I consider that for a long moment, then say, "No, I don't need punished. I just need this." I gesture at us, at where her arms are wrapped around my waist. "I just need you." 

"All right, come on back over to the couch then. We have a while before it's time to start dinner." Lying down with her, I close my eyes, finding my soul's comfort in her arms.

* * *

The next day is Friday, the big day. The day Julia wants me to do a scene with Patrick. I go through my chores that morning obsessing on it. What will she want us to do? Will I be able to perform? Will I be a disappointment to both Patrick and my mistress? Argh! I'm driving myself nuts. Putting on some clothes, I go outside to work in the garden again. 

It's almost noon when Patrick appears on the deck and calls to me. "Blair, come on in and have lunch."

I start to protest, but my stomach rumbles and, putting away the tools I was using, I come inside. Patrick's made lunch for a change, toasted chicken sandwiches and a side of fruit salad. Together we sit down at the kitchen table. "Where's Julia?" I ask. 

"She had to go into town for something. She'll be back this afternoon." 

Nodding, I accept that and we eat in silence for a while. "So who did the garden before?" I ask. 

Patrick gives me a wry smile. "I did. I wasn't too good at it. About the only thing that grew was tomatoes." 

"Tomatoes are good. Anything else you'd like planted this year? I'll ask Julia about ordering seeds and starter plants." 

"A variety of stuff is good. Both of us will eat just about anything." 

I ponder on that as I finish my sandwich, deciding on what vegetables to order and wondering about what kind of things I can plant that can be frozen or canned for the winter. 

"Um, look, Blair, about tonight," Patrick starts, "if you feel uncomfortable with it, let Julia know. She doesn't want you to do anything you're not going to enjoy."

"I know," I answer a bit breathlessly. "I'm okay, really, I am, I just don't want to mess it up, you know?"

The blond man laughs. "Blair, there are no screw-ups here; you should know that by now. Whatever happens, happens. If one thing doesn't work, we'll try something else. Julia knows we both want to please her." 

Looking down at my plate, I attack my fruit. Finally I can't hold back something I've been pondering for a while. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" 

Shaking his head, Patrick takes a sip of his iced tea. "Go ahead, man. I'm an open book."

"Julia said you had a partner. Don't they—do they know you're going to be having sex with someone else?"

"Yes, Jason knows what I do for a living, and that as Julia's slave, I do what she asks of me. But Jason and I have a kind of open relationship. He's a pilot, so he travels constantly. I don't ask him to deny himself when he's going to be away for weeks at a time. I'm a dom, and a slave, and I have intimate contact with other people on a daily basis. But I don't have sex with them unless it's at my mistress' command. And if you hadn't noticed, she fucks me, not the other way around."

I can feel my eyebrows hike up. No, I hadn't noticed. But the night I watched her work with Patrick, she commanded him to fellate me, and she ended the scene by fucking him with a dildo. The few times I've seen him with a client, it has been strictly B and D, no sex. Though if he was having sex with a paying client that would be prostitution and illegal. 

"That's why it's nice having you here," he's saying and I feel like I've missed something. 

"What?"

"For Julia. She needs a full time slave who's not gay." My eyebrows have disappeared into my hairline. Seeing my shock, Patrick tries to explain. "You know Julia's bi, right?" I nod, this I know. "So, it's been maybe a year or more since she's had anyone living here but me. And I'm gay. So as much as I love being her slave, and I love her as a mistress, I'm not into her. When she fucks me, it's because I need it as part of her being my mistress, not because we're attracted to each other. But you, you're into Julia."

"Yesss," I answer slowly, still trying to fit the pieces together. 

"So you're good for her. You're straight—well, straight but willing to do other people if she asks you to. Which is what she needs, a slave who wants to be with her because you're attracted to her, not just because she's your mistress." 

I chew my lip thoughtfully, then say, "I didn't realize it worked any other way. Julia's always turned me on." 

Patrick nods. "That's why you're good for her. I mean, it wasn't like she was celibate when she didn't have a full time slave, but there wasn't a connection with any of the people she was seeing."

That gives me pause. "So you think she has a 'connection' with me?" I ask, my heart floating in my chest. 

"Sure. You're her friend, and you can't deny she's turned on by you. I edit those videos; I hear what she says to you. You care about each other." He leans toward me. "I know you're going through some kind of shit, Blair, and I hope you can work it out. I hope things work out between you and Julia too." With that, he picks up his dishes and sets them in the sink before heading off to the computer room. 

I sit at the table, somewhat stunned by his revelations, but now that I think about them, I know they're true. My relationship with Julia is deeper than I've ever had with anyone else in my life.

* * *

After dinner, Julia leads me off to my bedroom to prepare for what she has planned. I get a quick enema and a shower, because it's only polite to be clean inside and out when having sex with someone for the first time. So fast, in fact, that I don't have time to get cramps, or maybe I'm just getting used to it. When I get out of the shower, my mistress has laid out clothes for me, a button-down long-sleeved shirt and a pair of my tightest jeans. No underwear, no shoes or socks. 

After dressing, I make my way down the hallway to her bedroom, meeting up with Patrick outside the door. He's dressed the same as me, shirt with buttons, tight jeans. Giving me a grin, he knocks on the door, and at her "Come in," we enter. 

Julia is standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a long silky white nightgown that clings to her curves. In unison, Patrick and I kneel before her, hands behind our backs, our heads bowed. "Ah, my beautiful boys," she says resting a hand on each of our heads. "Any questions before we begin? Patrick?"

"No, Mistress."

"Blair? Your safe word applies here just as it does everywhere else." 

I take a deep breath. "I'm—I'm good, Mistress." 

"Very well then. On your feet." She takes a seat on the bed, drawing her feet up to sit cross-legged. Patrick and I rise, then look at each other, awaiting her orders. "Patrick, you take the lead for the moment. Blair, you can do what feels right to you in return." 

Rubbing my palms nervously on my thighs, I turn to face Patrick. He steps in close, his left hand rising to cup the side of my face, his thumb stroking over my cheek. His touch is warm, his palm slightly calloused. He tilts his head, leaning down to to brush his lips lightly over mine. The kiss sends a rush of heat to my groin, and I'm almost instantly hard. When he comes back for a second kiss, I part my lips for him, the feel of his tongue sliding against mine sending a shiver through me. 

His hands travel down my back to my ass, squeezing my cheeks as he lifts me to my toes to bring our erections together. He grinds against me for a moment, then sets me down though he doesn't let go. My gaze meets his, finding his brown eyes dilated with desire. Wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, I pull him down for another kiss, feeling the solid length of his cock pressing against my belly. His fingers reach for the button of my jeans, and all of a sudden it's happening too fast. 

Julia must sense my unease because she says, "Patrick, step back." Immediately, he obeys, and I move away too, breathing hard. "Too much, pet?" she asks me.

I nod, swallowing. "All right, take a moment, then, Blair, I want you to do as I say." Taking a couple deep breaths, I look at Julia. "Okay. Undo a few buttons on Patrick's shirt," she tells me. 

Moving in close, I unfasten the first three buttons on his shirt, exposing the smooth skin of his upper chest. Instinctively knowing what she wants, I tilt my head up, pressing my lips against his throat. Closing my eyes, I let myself explore, pressing kisses down his neck, then sinking my teeth in the curve of his shoulder. He shudders, a low groan issuing from his mouth. Undoing more buttons, I slide my hands inside his shirt, stroking over the strong, defined planes of his chest, my lips and tongue tracing a wet path to his taut right nipple. Sucking it hard, I bite him. 

"Fuck, Blair!" he cries, but he doesn't pull away. Easing the pain of the bite with gentle licks, my hands move further down, tracing his tight, quivering stomach muscles. My touch travels around to his back and up his spine, my mouth now tormenting his left nipple. His erection is an ever present heat against my stomach. 

"Take off his shirt," my mistress commands. Pushing it off his shoulders, I follow the fabric's path down his arms with my hands, the garment dropping to the floor. Grasping him by the hips, I lean up to kiss him, my tongue plunging between his lips. He kisses back hard, his teeth grazing my lower lip as I pull away. My right hand caresses his stomach, my fingertips brushing under the waistband of his jeans. 

Patrick lets out a pained cry. "Mistress, please!"

"Unzip his pants, Blair, just enough to access his cock." 

I do as she says, his thick member springing free as soon as the zipper is lowered. I peel the edges of the denim back further, exposing his shaved testes. "That's it. You know what I want to see," Julia encourages me. I drop to my knees, my gaze taking in every inch of his cock. It's plump, with raised purple veins, and easily as long as my hand. His balls are red and tight and I curl my fingers around them. The circumcised head looks like a scoop of strawberry ice cream, perfectly formed and glistening. My mouth waters. 

"Mistress," I ask, "permission to make him come?"

"Yes, so it'll take him longer the second time. Make him come, Blair." 

The thought of where Patrick's cock will be the second time he comes sends a flush of heat through me, and my ass clenches. Then I turn my attention back to the job ahead of me. Out of all the things I feared about doing this scene, this was the least of my worries. My mistress taught me well when I was here before, and I am as good at fellatio as I am at cunnilingus. I run the flat of my tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling it over the head when I reach the tip. I suck the crown into my mouth and tease it with my tongue, then taking about half the length in, I apply a tiny bit of pressure and pull back. 

I feel Patrick's hand on the back of my head, trying to force me down and Julia snaps at him. "Hands behind your back!" He releases me instantly and moves his legs further apart to brace himself. 

Letting his cock slip from my mouth, I ghost a breath over the crown, hearing Patrick yowl at the sensation. Again I lick root to tip, circling his cock so every inch gets the same treatment. He's shifting his weight back and forth now, trying not to thrust, and I tighten my grip on his balls. He stills at the little bit of pain, and Julia praises me, "Very good, pet, don't let him force you." 

Putting the crown between my lips, I slide my head forward, taking in as much of him as I can. I wrap my free hand around his thigh, feeling the quivering tension in the muscle there, and I know he's working hard to restrain himself. I pull back, keeping the pressure even, then dip forward again, this time opening my throat and taking him all in. My nose is pressed against his recently shaved mound, and I inhale deeply of his scent. He smells of soap, denim and a pleasant musk, not the rankness I remember from Doctor Butch. Shaking that thought off, I begin to move, concentrating on him, keeping an even suction as I work his cock. His balls twitch in my fingers and I know he's going to come. I take him as deep as I can, feeling his cock pulse, spilling his hot seed down my throat. I massage his testes, licking and sucking and drawing it out, hearing him make sharp little cries as he empties himself into me. 

Only when he begins to soften do I release him. Sitting back on my heels, I look up at him. His eyes are closed, and he's swaying a bit on his feet. Suddenly worried he might collapse on top of me, I get up and clasp his bicep. "You all right?" I ask. 

Patrick wraps his arms around me, as much to hold himself up as to hug me. "Fuck, Blair," he murmurs, "just fuck, man. I thought you said you'd never done this before." 

"Mmm," I reply, swaying to his rhythm, "well, that part of it I've done before." 

"Damn," he breathes, kissing my ear. "you can do that again anytime." We stand there holding each other until he gets his strength back. All the while my own erection is straining the fabric of my jeans, a throbbing ache begging for attention. 

Julia finally interrupts us. "You ready, Patrick?"

Letting go of me, he turns to face her. "Yes, Mistress." 

"Good. Blair, come stand with your back to the bedpost." She points to the one at the foot of the bed closest to her, and I move to comply. She gets off the bed to stand in front of me. "That was beautiful, pet. So very, very hot. And now I'm going to let Patrick do the same to you." Her fingers go to the buttons on my shirt. "But I think you're going to need a little help." Unfastening my shirt, she slips it off my shoulders and down to my elbows, then pulling my hands behind the bedpost, she ties me there with my shirt-tails. 

My heart begins to race and my cock gets even harder, if that's possible. She kisses me deeply, her tongue finding every corner of my mouth, hunting out every drop of Patrick's and my mingled taste. She moves back, resuming her seat on the bed, this time close enough to reach out and touch me if needed. "Proceed, Patrick." 

He steps in front of me, his gaze raking over me. A shiver runs through me. I've always been aware that Patrick is taller than me, by at least six inches, but until this moment I hadn't realized how broad he is, how muscular. With my hands tied, I'm now completely vulnerable to him. I let out a shuddering breath. I can do this. I will not disappoint my mistress. 

Patrick takes my head in his hands, his thumbs caressing my temples. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead, then kisses my eyelids, my nose and finally my mouth. His hands slip down my neck to massage my shoulders, and I relax, parting my lips for his tongue to delve inside. He spends a long time just kissing me, one hand on my throat, the other resting flat on my chest, the side of his thumb rubbing my nipple. I strain up toward him, wanting more. His fingers pluck at my nipple ring, sending sparks from my chest to my cock. Breaking our kiss with a gasp, I thrust against the muscular thigh he's planted between my legs. The slight contact isn't enough and I hiss in frustration. 

He runs the palm of his hand down my stomach and curls his fingers around the granite bulge in my jeans. Lips close over a nipple and his tongue plays with the ring, flicking and tugging at it as I grind helplessly into his hand. He teases the other nipple the same way, his fingers squeezing my cock, letting me know I'm to be still. It's difficult, but I press back against the bedpost, grateful for my mistress' foresight in binding my hands. 

Grasping my hips, Patrick runs a trail of kisses down my stomach, his tongue darting out to probe my navel, then with a gentle nip just above my waistband, he kneels in front of me. He strokes my thighs through my jeans, and leans forward to lick the damp patch of denim where my cock has been steadily leaking. "God, you taste so good," he moans, then his fingers are flicking the button open and yanking my fly down. Cool air hits my cock as it leaps toward my stomach. He tugs my pants lower, until both my ass and my erection are bare. His big hands grip my cheeks and he dives in, inhaling my cock in one gulp. 

"Ah—ah!" I cry, nearly climaxing from that alone. 

"Patrick, he's not to come!" Julia commands, and I whine deep in my throat. 

He pulls his head back slowly, his tongue moving from side to side as it traces the underside of my cock. A hand sneaks between my legs and finds my perineum, stroking that pleasure spot until I begin thrusting into his mouth. Patrick lets my dick go then, shifting his attention to my testes. He mouths them, sucking in first one then the other, gently closing his teeth on them, then licking away the minor hurt. He grasps my cock, holding it in a firm grip as he licks the crown, lapping up the fluid flowing from it.

"Mistress—Mistress!" I cry out, and she tells Patrick to stop. 

"That's enough. He's too close." Patrick lets go of me and backs away, getting to his feet. He strips out of his jeans as Julia moves to my side. "Let's help you get a little control back, precious," she tells me as she fastens a cock strap on me. 

"Thank you, Mistress," I reply softly, leaning back against the post, trying to slow my breathing. Julia pushes my jeans the rest of the way down and I step out of them. Picking them up, she folds them and sets them on top of the dresser. When she comes back, she's pulling on a latex glove. Kneeling in front of me, she gives the tip of my erection a kiss, then spreads lube on her fingers. Reaching between my legs, she slowly pushes two fingers into my eager anus. "Oh--" I gasp. 

"You like that, don't you, precious?" 

"Yesss," I groan, pressing down against her hand. "Feels so good, Mistress." 

"I'll bet it does, especially after yesterday where you got all that sensation with no reward." She plants a kiss to the left of my straining cock and inserts another finger. She twists her hand, rotating her fingers inside me and I moan, squirming against the post, needing more stimulation and having nowhere to get it from. 

"Damn, Blair," Patrick says from his position behind Julia. His hand is on his cock, bringing it back to full erection. "If you move like that when I'm in you, I'll be coming in a flash." 

Julia removes her fingers. "Do you need a cock ring, too, Patrick?" 

He shakes his head. "No, Mistress." She strips off her glove and puts on a new one, then opens a condom and rolls it down over Patrick. Squirting a dab of lube in her palm, she takes hold of him, stoking him and spreading the jelly over his cock. 

Untying me from the bedpost, Julia helps me climb onto the mattress. She places me in the center of the bed, my head in her lap, a pillow under my hips. I'm still wearing the shirt halfway down my arms which, though my hands are now free, is keeping my arms pinned to my sides. 

Patrick kneels between my legs, and I bring my knees up, spreading them. His hands caress the inside of my thighs, and a shudder that's half pleasure, half fear goes through me. He lifts my knees over his forearms, and I'm in that open and vulnerable position that excites and unnerves me at the same time. I feel Julia's hands on me, one carding through my hair, the other on my chest, tugging gently on my nipple. "Focus on me, precious," she says, and I look up at her, seeing her hazel eyes alight with desire, a soft smile on her lips. 

There's pressure against my anus for a second, then my insatiable hole opens and allows him to slide inside. It aches for a moment, then the pain is replaced by a wave of pleasure. He pushes forward again, until his thighs meet my buttocks. His cock fills me, the heat of it a startling change from the smooth coolness of a dildo. I let out a low moan.

"Open your eyes, Blair," Julia says in a gentle voice. I hadn't realized I'd closed them. "Look at yourself. See how beautiful you are."

Gazing up into the mirror over the bed, I take in the three of us, a kind of strange, ancient tableau. Julia, Aphrodite in white, lovingly cradling me in her lap, while Patrick, like a Greek Adonis holds my legs wide, his marble cock buried deep within me. My own cock stands out, a brilliant red slash against the white of my stomach. "Please," I whisper, "oh, please..." 

Patrick begins to move then, slowly at first, then faster. His cock hits my prostate and I howl, arching my back up toward him. "That's it, Blair," Julia encourages me. "Feel his cock inside you, let him fuck you, let him make you come." 

I bear down, increasing the friction, and Patrick swears, thrusting harder. I'm clawing at the bedsheets, sobbing, my cock burning with the need to come. Julia's fingers tear the restricting strap away, then close around my shaft, but I don't need her touch; my orgasm explodes like a fireball. It goes on and on, the spasms in my cock echoing the contractions in my ass, thick ejaculate spraying my chest, my belly, the aftershocks continuing even when my seed is spent. Red and yellow sparkles fill my vision, then everything fades to black.

* * *

When I open my eyes again, Patrick is gone and Julia is just getting back into bed. She tugs at the covers, and with a groan I raise up enough so she can pull them out from under me. Disoriented, I ask, "Mistress?"

She turns out the lamp on the bedside table and gets under the covers. "Yes, pet?"

"I—um--" My thoughts are frazzled. "Now I know what it means to have my mind blown." 

Julia laughs and wraps an arm around my waist. "Go to sleep, Blair. Patrick's gone to his room; I cleaned you up so the sheets won't get sticky." Planting a kiss on my cheek, she leans her head against my shoulder. 

Something nags at me. "What about you, Mistress? You didn't get to orgasm." 

Her fingertips tweak one of my nipples. "It's all right, I don't need to come every time I do a scene." 

My brain is still stuck on this injustice. "But you made us feel so good. It's only fair we do the same for you."

Seeing I'm going to be stubborn about this, she sighs. "What did you have in mind?" 

"I don't think my dick is up to it, but I have other talents." 

Julia laughs again. "Let's see those talents in action."

"Mistress, may I make you orgasm?" I ask, wanting to be completely clear I have permission to touch her. 

"Yes, you may." She rolls onto her back and pushes the blankets down to our waists. I curve my fingers around the underside of her left breast and stroke the nipple with my thumb through the thin silk of her nightgown. "Mmm, that's nice," she says, her voice low the way it gets when she's very relaxed. I hope she doesn't fall asleep on me. 

Rising up on my elbow, I lean over her and ask, "Mistress, may I kiss you?"

She smiles up at me. "Yes, please." Tipping my head down, I brush a chaste kiss over her lips. She makes a little moue of distaste. "Kiss me the way you did Patrick." One hand grips the back of my head, her fingers weaving through my hair as she pulls me back down. My mouth meets hers, and I tease her with little nipping kisses until my tongue tangles with hers. She tastes of minty toothpaste and desire and I don't stop savoring her until we both need to breathe. "That's just what I wanted." 

Giving her a smile I'm not sure she sees in the dark, I trail little kisses down her throat as I tug her nightgown up. My right hand skims over her stomach, gently stroking her smooth mound before dipping between thighs already parted for me. She's hot and slick, evidence of how much watching Patrick and I aroused her. Kissing her again, I ease my two middle fingers inside her, curling them slightly to find the ridged flesh on the upper wall of her vagina. The heel of my hand rests over her clitoris, indirect stimulation there is what I know she prefers when being pleased manually. 

I begin rubbing my fingers over that spot inside her, and her hand tightens in my hair. "Oh, god, you're good, Blair." Julia's hips come off the mattress and she lets out a series of soft little moans. I want to continue stroking her, to give her a second orgasm, but she pulls my hand away, bringing it to her lips. Sucking my fingers into her mouth, she licks them clean, then kisses me and I can taste her on my lips. 

When we part, she's gazing deep into my eyes, her hand wrapped around my suddenly very awake cock. "I want you inside me," she says softly, then turns away for a moment to get a condom from the bedside table. Ripping the packet open, she puts it on me. 

I move over her and she cradles me between her thighs. Her hand guides me in, and I slowly lower myself onto—into her. She wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me in deeper. "Ahh, precious, so, so good." An arm around my neck drags me down so she can kiss me. Slowly I begin to move, trying to find the best angle, to hit her pleasure zones. "Just like that, pet, right there, ohhh!" Our rhythms match then, and it doesn't take long before we're falling over the edge together. 

It's not until we're lying in a jumble of sheets and skin, that I realize that's the first time she's ever let me make love _to_ her. But I'm too tired to ask her what, if anything, it means.


End file.
